The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
In a motor vehicle equipped with an automatic transmission, a shifter mechanism typically includes a shifter or control lever mounted within the motor vehicle's passenger compartment. The shifter lever is used by an operator of the motor vehicle to select one of a plurality of transmission operating modes. For example, these transmission operating modes may include park (P), reverse (R), neutral (N), drive (D), and may, in some configurations, include a low gear or manual mode (M), manual shift up (M+), and manual shift down (M−). To select transmission modes, the operator of the motor vehicle moves the shifter lever about an axis of rotation corresponding to the P, R, N, D positions. The shifter lever may, in some configurations, also be moveable about a second axis of rotation corresponding to the M, M+, M—positions. A shifter position signal is generated by a shifter location system and transmitted from the shifter location system to the transmission, where the transmission selects the drive mode corresponding to the shifter lever position. The shifter position signal may be a physical signal, or an electronic signal. Typically, the shifter position signal may be generated by a combination of Hall-effect sensors or optical sensors particularly arranged to provide a 3-D map of the shifter lever position. While these systems are useful for their intended purpose, there is a need in the art for improved shifter location systems that do not increase the cost or packaging size of the shifter location system, while also increasing the accuracy and robustness of the system and providing additional redundant safety features.